


Rising Star

by Mirrored_Illusions



Category: Criminal Minds, Early Edition, Numb3rs, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Casual Sex, Community: sg1_five_things, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Carter has had relationships that turned into friendships, relationships that were just bad from the get-go, weird random hook-ups, and that's not even counting her decade long whatever-you-want-to-call-it with a certain fellow officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the final set over at sg1_five_things on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: 5 Men Sam Slept With That Weren’t Aliens, Members of SG-1, Or Guys She Was Engaged To.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Not beta-read.

**…one…**

Sam met Derek Morgan about four months after she moved to Washington, D.C. The work there had been new and exciting. What if it was actually true that the big metal circle they showed her pictures of could really transport people from Earth and to another planet? How had the Ancient Egyptians discovered that kind of technology, and why hadn’t it survived into their time?

There didn’t even appear to be references to it anywhere, and she knew the archeologists had tried very hard to find anything to cast a light on this.

A group of female friends from the Academy had come visiting unexpectedly, well not so much unexpectedly as that she had completely lost herself in her work and as a result had lost several days and therefore thought she had more time.

Not that they were the least bit surprised by this.

They had called her at her lab and demanded that she get home so she could shower and change before they took her out. Apparently she had been in need of seeing some people without multiple doctorates and/or a rank before their name.

Derek had been out clearing his mind and burning off excess energy after a long and difficult case. He’d been in the middle of a group of mixed friends when she first saw him.

His shoulders had still been a little tense early on, but as the evening wore on he relaxed more. Those muscled shoulders had caught her eye first, but it had been that infectious smile that had kept her attention.

They had danced and talked into the early hours before she went home with him.

One night had turned into a casual relationship. They were both busy with their respective careers; she with her Stargate research and him with his criminal profiling.

Sam would bury herself in mathematics and astrophysics and all the possibilities that lay open before her. Derek delved into the sick minds of the country’s criminals, and along with his team, he profiled them and helped make the United States a little safer for everyone.

A year and a half later she was given new orders and moved to Colorado Springs.

Three promotions later and she still tried to call him every other month to catch up, and she still tried to visit him when she was in the D.C. area.

**…two…**

Gary Hobson was a strange man she had met in Chicago.

Years later and she still didn’t know how she ended up in his bed, but in any case that was not the weird part. No, the weird part was the newspaper he was just a little bit too obsessed with. And his odd habit of running off every morning while clutching it.

On the other hand, she memorized his more entertaining excuses and later used a few modified versions of them on her team with varied results. To Sam’s amusement she even caught Colonel O’Neill repeating a couple of them, once on General Hammond (success) and once on Janet (failure).

Not one of her better choices in men, but she had done a lot worse.

In the end she decided that the way he had rescued her from the collapsing building was _not_ her being a damsel in distress and he was just an everyday hero who happened to be at the right place at the right time.

She conveniently didn’t remember that he was holding a newspaper back then as well, and didn’t relax until he got a good look at the front page again.

Cat the cat was adorable though.

**…three…**

Ian Edgerton somehow seemed to always show up after some of her more disastrous relationships ended, and after she joined the SGC he also seemed to get a sixth sense for the really bad missions.

She would’ve called it coincidence, if she had believed in such things, but experience had taught her otherwise. That and the man seemed to always know what was going on in her life, unless it was classified SGC stuff, but then again maybe he chose not to reveal he knew about that.

It had started after she had been on a survival training expedition during her time at the Academy. He’d decided she was good but needed that little extra to get even better.

She had decided that she would take the help to prove to the male cadets that she was just as entitled to be in the Air Force as they were.

He got bonus points for not making it look like she was sleeping her way up.

Years later when she told him the name of her new CO, he got a strange look in his eyes. No amount of prodding could get him to tell her what it was about other than that he had worked with Colonel O’Neill.

After some internal discussion with herself she decided not to ask the Colonel about it.

**…four…**

Graham Simmons had been a… mistake.

He was a sweet man, and he was intelligent, but he was suffering from a bad case of hero-worship.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t called her “Major Carter” in the middle of sex.

Luckily for him she had been too close to climax for it to kill her mood, but she came this close to saying something she shouldn’t have.

The actual sex had been good though, so it wasn’t a complete failure.

Seriously though, she knew better than to sleep with someone on the same base as her, even if he wasn’t in her direct line of command.

She could blame this one on the “we survived yet another almost-take-over by the Goa’uld”, right? Right.

**…five…**

Brendan Dean had been interesting.

He was meticulous, hard-working, remembered everything, but somehow still managed to walk in circles around himself. It was an amusing combination.

She knew him for all of 40 hours, but still. He made an impression.

An impression that was both confirmed and contradicted a few years later when she met the man’s military doppelganger.

That time she kept her pants on and tried not to call him Brendan.


End file.
